Auxiliary vessels, such as dinghies, personal watercrafts, skiffs, tenders, and the like, are often utilized in association with primary vessels, e.g., cruise liners, sailboats, ships, tankers, yachts, etc., for various maritime applications. For instance, auxiliary vessels may be utilized to transport people and/or cargo from a moored primary vessel to a destination of is interest. Various combinations of weight, obstacles (riggings, railings, etc.), wave-induced motions, and physical capabilities, often makes storing and deploying auxiliary vessels problematic, if not dangerous for boaters. Conventionally, owners of primary vessels have resorted to complex crane or davit installed solutions that, while providing at least some powered or mechanized advantages, tend to occupy inordinate amounts of precious boating space (e.g., deck, railing, transom, etc.), not to mention impede the use of other surrounding spaces. Further, these crane and davit installed solutions often detract from the aesthetic appearance of the primary vessel. It is further noted that when auxiliary vessels include outboard propulsion devices, these solutions also generally require the outboard propulsion devices to be lifted off the auxiliary vessels and loaded onto the primary vessels before the auxiliary vessels can be stored or moored. Due to the weight of typical outboard propulsion devices, this is often a difficult, laborious, and dangerous task. Moreover, conventional crane and davit installed solutions are quite expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides safer, more cost effective auxiliary vessels, as well as safer, more cost effective mechanisms to store and deploy these auxiliary vessels.